


The Bet

by emken42



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, College AU, Developing Relationship, Drinking, F/M, House Party, college!luke, frat!luke, i literally have no idea how to tag, idk if this will have smut, luke & y/n, luke is like a hopeless puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emken42/pseuds/emken42
Summary: Luke has a crush on you and his fraternity brothers bet him that he can't win you over. Things don't always go as planned...A frat!luke and Y/N story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that I received on tumblr that I got a little carries away over. Hope you enjoy!

**Your POV (present day)**

Everyone around you was already packing up their things as your statistics professor was trying to close out her lecture (keyword: trying). As you were zipping up your bag you looked up to see your friend Luke making his way towards to you. You gave him a light smile as you wondered what he could want this time.

“Hey Y/N,” he grinned.

“Hi Luke,” you said as you started to walk out of the lecture hall. Luke, was, of course, following you.

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a coffee? Now…or later, I guess, if that’s better for you-” he stopped as he realized he was starting to ramble and looked at you expectantly.

“I have a study group all night, you know with finals coming up and all, so not tonight,” you said apologetically.

Luke just ran his hand through his curls and nodded, “Yeah, of course, Y/N. A raincheck then?” he questioned just as your phone started to beep. You checked to see that it was your study group wondering where you were, and you realized you needed to hurry. You gave Luke a rushed and dismissive affirmation before you were on your way, leaving him behind.

As you were making your way to the library you began to fully process the conversation you just had. You had known Luke from a couple of classes and you had to admit that you frequented his frat’s parties, but you never really had any significant encounters. You thought it was odd how he had been overly nice recently, but you definitely weren’t going to complain. You were well aware that he was cute, with his piercing blue eyes and boyish grin.

You were shaken out of your little daydream as you made your way up the stairs of your university’s library towards the group that was waiting for you.

**Luke’s POV, 3 weeks ago.**

“I dunno, she just seems really genuine and sweet, not to mention hot as hell,” Luke was explaining for the millionth time as he was setting up the bar for the party later that night. He heard his frat brother, Calum, sigh behind him and he turned around just in time to witness him rolling his eyes. “

What?” Luke exclaimed, laughing.

“Can we please talk about something else?” Calum asks. “You’ve been talking about her for weeks, and you’ve literally only talked to her at parties or class.”

“So?” Luke inquired, sounding only slightly offended.

“So, if you’re not going to do anything about it you lose your right to talk about her 24/7,” Calum challenged.

Right then their other frat brothers, Ashton and Michael, were walking in. “He’s still going on about Y/N?” Michael chuckled.

“Jesus, Luke, shut the hell up about her already, we all know it’s not going to happen,” Ashton teased with an exasperated tone in his voice.

“What are you talking about? Of course it could happen,” Luke said, trying to defend himself from the onslaught of abuse he was receiving from his brothers.

“I bet you that you can’t get Y/N to go out with you, and actually enjoy it might I add, before finals week,” Calum said.

“Okay, what do you want to put on it?” Luke challenged, suddenly feeling more confident by the minute.

It was obvious that the boys were shocked that Luke was actually agreeing to this. Ashton was the first to speak up, “What about 50 dollars?”

“Alright, 50 it is,” Luke said, smirking.

“Whatever you say, man,” Michael was saying as he and Ashton we’re walking out. Luke only stood there proudly.

“I can do this, can’t I?” Luke said turning to Calum.

Calum only shrugged before putting the last bottle in place at the bar and walking away. Before he left the room, Calum turned around and said “You know you’ve only got like three-ish weeks before finals, right?”

With that he left Luke to stand in the empty room as he began to wonder how the hell he would pull this off in only three weeks.

**Luke’s POV current day**

Luke watched her fade away in the distance as he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out to see that he had a text from Ashton:

_Finals soon. Only 5 more days and I’ll be $50 richer ;)_

Luke typed out a quick _‘fuck you’_ before shoving his phone into his pocket and walking out of the building.

He knew it was irrational to think that Y/N could fall for him in that amount of time but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to try. He had been interested in her ever since their shared literature class last semester. Seeing her at his frat parties only confirmed that he wanted to pursue something, bet with his fraternity brothers or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your POV**

“C’mon, just one more party before finals start,” Y/F/N pleaded. Your hesitation showed on your face as you remembered the 4 tests you had study for and the 15-page paper that you had coming up. “Let’s just blow off some steam, plus I heard the Kappas are throwing something,” she said as she wiggled her eyebrows. This had you thinking. Luke was in that fraternity and ever since he started being overly nice to you your curiosity had been peaked.

“Fine,” you, said even though you felt like you would definitely regret this.

You quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a low cut tank top, basic college party attire. You threw on your black vans too because you knew your feet would be killing you by the end of the night if you wore heels.

When you reached the frat house you could already see people on the porch and out in the front yard, all paired with the booming bass music coming from the house. Y/F/N dragged you up the stairs before excitedly announcing “Shots!”

You followed her over to the bar and poured yourself a shot of tequila. The two of you promptly threw your heads back in sync and let the liquid burn down your throat before promptly biting into a lime. You giggled at your friend’s scrunched up face before it turned into a face of shock.

“What?” you asked.

“Daniel’s here!” she squealed.

“That guy from your psych class? Go say hey,” you said.

“Are you sure, I don’t want to ditch you,” she said as she was already walking in his direction.

You just shook your head and smiled, it was commonplace that she would run off to talk to different boys almost as soon as you two had reached the party. You didn’t mind though, you were pretty social so you were able to make a fun time for yourself- with a little liquid courage, that is. You decided that you needed more of said courage so you made your way over to the keg to get a cup of beer. As you were getting closer you could tell that Luke and a few of his fraternity brothers were standing by the keg, suddenly beer never seemed so tempting.

Luke grinned when he spotted you and tugged his lip ring into his mouth. You had always admired his piercing. Not many boys at your school had facial piercings and you found it unique. Just as you were wondering what it would feel like to kiss him with the ring you were jerked out of your mind by his “Hey, Y/N.”

He was already handing you a red solo cup as you said it back. Just as you took your first sip the music in the house got louder. You could tell Luke was trying to say something but you couldn’t hear him over the music.

“I can’t hear you,” you yelled, trying to beat the noise.

Luke seemed to give up and grabbed your hand, dragging you through the house. You didn’t object and just followed him. He took you out to the backyard where students were chain smoking cigarettes while holding conversation about god knows what.

He seemed nervous as he was trying to think about what to say and you noticed him tugging on his lip ring again. “So, about that rain check…” he began.

It took you a minute to understand what he was talking about before you remembered your rushed conversation from yesterday. “Oh, right,” you said enthusiastically.

“I think we can do something a little better than coffee, don’t you?” he asked in a more confident tone. You only cocked your eyebrow at him to encourage him. “Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night, Y/N”

Everything inside of you was begging you to say no. Your brain knew that this would only distract from your upcoming finals that were only in four days. Your body said otherwise though, because you were nodding your head before you could even think to say something.

You finally found your voice and muttered out a meek “Yes.”

Luke flashed you a big smile and you couldn’t help but to follow suit, despite being able to feel your face heat up.

“Really? That’s great!” he said and you noted his sincere tone, “I won’t keep you out too late though, with finals and all,” he finished with a wink.

“So do you wanna swap phones so we can get each other’s numbers?” he asked.

You just nodded and handed him your phone as he gave you his. You quickly typed your name and number into his phone and topped it all off by putting a cute little flower emoji next to your name, it was your signature.

As you handed him back your phone you noticed Y/F/N stumbling out of the house towards you.

“Y/N!” she yelled, the syllables slurring together. She grabbed a hold of you in order to keep herself upright and you could smell the strong scent of alcohol on her.

She was always such a lightweight, so you rolled your eyes and helped her stand up.

“I better get her home,” you said apologetically, “I’ll see you tomorrow though.”

“Yeah totally, I understand. And yeah, I’ll text you about it,” he assured you.

You began the arduous process of getting your drunk lump a friend back to your shared apartment. You made sure to walk slowly so that your friend could keep up as she leaned on you, but you didn’t mind because it let you think about the date you had tomorrow. Could you even call it a date? You weren’t sure but you knew you were excited.

You had never really thought about Luke in a date type way, he was always just the cute frat boy that you saw in class sometimes. This new perspective was certainly exciting.

Once you got Y/F/N tucked into bed and safe you pulled out your phone to see a new text from Luke:

_Hope you and your friend made it home safe, excited for tomorrow :)_

You smiled at that, slightly surprised at the sentiment. You tapped out a quick:

_We made it back. See you soon!_

Before going to bed yourself with the promise of dinner with Luke Hemmings tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any type of feedback! I want to know what you guys think of this


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update! enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback if you want

**Your POV**

 

You read over your texts once more before beginning the task of getting ready for your date:

_LH: Are we still on for tonight?_

_Y/N: Yeah, definitely!_

_LH: Great, pick you up around 6:30 then. You live at the old apartments near Harris Hall right?_

_Y/N: Yep, 4B_

_LH: See you then :)_

_Y/N: I look forward to it_

You weren’t lying in your last text; you really were looking forward to getting dinner with Luke. Ever since the party last night where he had finally asked after weeks of alluding you weren’t able to stop thinking about it. The more you thought about Luke the more appealing he seemed.

That’s why you were determined to look nice for this dinner. You put on a nice pair of jeans and a flowy tank top that was cut just low enough to offer a tease. After applying the perfect winged eyeliner and putting some simple earrings in you looked over to see that it was nearly 6:30. You quickly put on some shoes and grabbed your purse as you went to wait in your living room.

“Big date tonight, huh?” Y/F/N asked. You only rolled your eyes as you sat down next to her.

“Don’t forget to be home by 11, and always use protection,” she said, trying her best to sound like your mom.

“Fuck off,” you muttered without even looking up from your phone.

 

**Luke’s POV**

 

Luke was finishing up his hair, quiffing it up to seemingly impossible heights, when Ashton walked into his room.

 “What are you getting all fancy for?” he asked as he watched Luke closely.

“I’m taking Y/N out,” he answered nonchalantly.

Ashton looked at him in disbelief, “You mean you actually did it? Like, without passing out or fucking up?”

“Yep,” Luke answered smugly, “Do you want to give me those 50 dollars now or later?”

“No way, the other part was that she actually had to enjoy it, you can still fuck that up,” Ashton said. 

Luke just rolled his eyes, “She actually seems interested in me, y’know? Just admit your defeat.”

“Where are you guys going?”

“Village Café,” Luke answered, it was one of his favorites and a staple in the town their college was located.

“Okay, Mike and I will see you there, I think Cal has a soccer match,” Ashton said as he tried to turn out of the room.

Luke stopped him, “What! No! You can’t just lurk around my date.”

“C’mon you won’t even notice us; we’ll sit far away. Plus, we have to make sure she’s actually enjoying herself,” Ashton challenged.

Luke just groaned and finished putting on his flannel. He knew there was no arguing when it came to Ashton, and he trusted them to not interfere. It was a public space, after all, Luke couldn’t stop them from going.

He grabbed the keys to his beat up Jeep after checking his phone for the 100th time just to make sure he had Y/N’s address memorized and made his way out of the house. “See you soon!” Ashton yelled as Luke was leaving with a playful tone to his voice. Luke’s only response was to slam the door on his way out.

Luke tapped his fingers on his steering wheel anxiously as he made his way to the apartment complex that Y/N told him about. Something about her made it so he couldn’t ever get her out of his mind and he just hoped that he could pull this off.

 

**Your POV**

 

You heard a tentative knock at your door and looked over to Y/F/N silently begging her to leave the room. After a rude hand gesture, she complied and left you to nervously open the door. The sight that met you was certainly nothing to complain about. Luke stood there wearing a classic band shirt with a red flannel over it, his hair seemed fluffier than usual, and his classic black lip ring was replaced with a nicer, silver one. You would be lying if you said your heart didn’t skip a beat when he shyly smiled at you.

“Hey, Y/N,” he exhaled, as if he were holding his breath on the way to your apartment.

“Hi,” you replied, your voice sounding smaller than what you would have liked.

“So, are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah, let’s go,” you said as you stepped out of your apartment, closing the door behind you.

Once you had gotten to his car in your complex’s parking lot, he went around to the passenger side and opened your door for you. You just smiled and slipped into his Jeep and buckled yourself in.

“What kind of music do you like?” he asked, finally breaking the silence.

“I like anything,” you said, worried that you would say the wrong thing in front of him.

He only nodded and plugged his phone into the aux cord. You watched him as he put his phone on shuffle and the soft words of a Death Cab for Cutie song began to play. You took a risk and started humming along, after you immediately recognized it as one of your favorites. 

Luke looked over at you fondly, “You like them?”

“Love them!” you said.

“This should go well then,” Luke said half to himself. You ignored him and continued to hum.

 Once you had arrived at the restaurant, Luke had opened the door for you again. You added this to the mental list of sweet yet subtle gestures he had shown you.

The two of you were taken to a small booth and ordered drinks. While you looked over the menu you attempted to make small talk, but it was obvious that you were both nervous. You noticed that Luke kept nervously glancing over your shoulder. Before he could stop you, you turned around to try to see what he was looking at. As you looked around your eyes fell on two boys sitting together only a few tables away, you recognized them to be two members from Luke’s fraternity.

 “Are those-” you began.

“Yeah, I, uh, didn’t know they would be here,” he interrupted you. “Sorry they just kind of threw me off, but I promise, all my attention is on you.”

 “No worries,” you assured him.

 Soon the waitress came back over and you two ordered your food. Luke made the executive decision to get a basket of fries to share between the two of you and you thanked him. Once you had finally settled into the restaurant you noticed that you guys had an easy groove about you and conversation was easy. As you munched on your food the two of you talked about everything from music, classes, and what your big future plans were.

 You noticed once again that Luke would tug on his lip ring whenever he appeared to be either shy or in thought. You ultimately found this quality really endearing and hoped you would be able to spend more time watching his top teeth pull in his jewelry and tug on his lip.

 This date was going great. Luke was adorable and you found yourselves clicking really well. You thought back to a few weeks ago when Luke was just starting to be overly nice to you and you thought it was weird. Now you felt silly for thinking it to be so odd and desperately wished you had gone out sooner with him.

 Just as dinner was winding down Luke excused himself to the bathroom. You were waiting for him to get back when you noticed his phone ding. You looked over by habit but something you could barely make out on the screen caught your eyes. It looked like your name was in the text that he had just received. You averted your gaze and attempted to forget about it. You were way too nosy though and quickly picked up his phone to see what your name was doing on it-

  _From Ashton:_

_Ok, fine, seems like you won the bet with Y/N. I’ll leave your damn money on your dresser_

You felt your stomach drop as you processed what the text said. Was this just a bet? A joke? You whipped your head around to see Michael and Ashton leaving the restaurant, not even giving you a second look.

 “What are you doing?” Luke asked from behind you. You still had his phone in your hand, making you seem like the guilty party here. You knew you weren’t though so you were not going to back down.

“I saw my name… Luke, what the hell is this?” you said pushing his phone up to his face to see what you were talk about.

“Fuck,” he muttered. “Y/N look, it’s not like that.”

“No, I think it is. What the fuck is wrong with you?” you said raising your voice. “And to think we were having an actual good time, but I’m just a bet to you, some money?”

He tried to talk but you wouldn’t let him. “I thought you were a great person, I was having fun, but it was all just a game to you.”

“Do you not understand how embarrassing this is?” you asked as you were trying to fight back the tears you could feel welling in your eyes.

 Luke only looked at you with a dumbfounded expression as if he was trying to find the words to say. You rolled your eyes and scoffed and walked out of the restaurant as quickly as possible, leaving Luke behind.

 Your apartment wasn’t far from the restaurant so you decided to try to walk this whole situation off. It was utterly embarrassing to practically be used that way. What hurt the most was that you had actually begun to like Luke, especially after this date- which you now knew wasn’t even a date, just a silly joke.

You were an extremely strong willed woman, and you weren’t going to ever let some boy throw you off your game. Even if he was extremely handsome and had similar interests to you, this was just a game to him and you would not pay any attention to him. That’s when you decided to never speak to Luke Hemmings again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> find me at fucking5sos on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous about posting this so if you like it please leave comments (good or bad!) It's my first ever post here so I hope you guys enjoy it
> 
> Find me on tumblr at fucking5sos.tumblr.com


End file.
